


Man Enough

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Sex, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Bjorn basically own the Readers ass in bed after she challenges him.





	Man Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major teasing, fingering, smut NSFW, edging,

It was at times like these you fucking cursed yourself. You had this need deep down inside to make people second guess themselves in a teasing kind of way. You made your biggest mistake when Bjorn had tried flirting with you and you challenged him, practically betting that he wasn’t “man” enough to take you on in bed. 

Now you were completely naked and exposed to the eldest son of Ragnar. Bjorn was sitting up with his back against the wall, one hand on your hip to control how fast you were moving with his erection pumping inside you. His free hand is dangling right in front of your clit, only gently brushing it from time to time. 

And every time he does you feel your walls clench up your orgasm builds and attempts to free itself but he keeps pulling his hand away. He’s not letting you come until he thinks you learned not to challenge him ever again. 

You let out a frustrated groan and lean your head back against his sweaty, sculpted chested. “Bjorn!” You cry out in desperation. “Please, I’m going to go crazy if you don’t stop.” 

Bjorn chuckles lightly and the feeling sends a warming hum through your whole body. “Funny, cause earlier, I thought you said I wasn’t man enough to take you on. Now look at you. A trembling mess … Begging me to let you come.” He whispers in your ear. 

You feel his fingers brush against your clit and your walls clench against his erection again. Bjorn hisses in pleasure. 

“I love when you squeeze my cock like a good little girl. Feels so fucking good!” 

You try so hard to at least ride him a little faster but his hand has an iron grip on your waist and he’s not letting you off. 

“Bjorn, please just let me come.” 

“Hmm… What’s in it for me?” He asks before placing a quick kiss on the back of your neck.

You reach around and wrap your arms behind his neck. “Bjorn.” Your thighs tremble and your voice comes out in a quiver. 

“Here.” 

Bjorn pulls his hand away from your pelvic area and pressed his fingers to your mouth. “Open your mouth. Taste yourself, and I’ll consider it.” 

You part you lips and allowed him to stick his fingers in your mouth. You wrap your tongue around his long slender fingers and suck on them. 

Bjorn groans. “Alright. I’ll let you come only because I like the feeling when you squeeze my cock.” 

He loosenshis grip on your hip and reaches down to massage your clit. You feel your walls tighten and Bjorn thrusts his hips up to create more friction. Your chest is rising and falling, all you can do is let out cries of gratification. He’s being sure to rub you in all the right places and once he hits the right spot you finally come undone.

You tighten your arms that’s still around Bjorn’s neck and whimper as you feel that delicious heat sperse from your lower abdomen and it travels right to your core. Your legs loose control and your toes curl. 

Fuck. It Feels… Like pure ecstasy. 

Bjorn removes his hand from between your legs and puts both hands on your waist so he can sheath himself inside you. So he can go harder. Deeper. 

Your still riding through your own orgasm when you feel Bjorn shove himself inside you one. More. Time. 

“Gods, Y/N!” He groans as his nails dig into your hips. 

He finally releases his tight grip and travels his hands slowly up the sides of your body until he reaches your hair. He threads his fingers through your hair and then yanks it so your head is pressing into his chest. 

His heart is pounding so hard you can feel it pumping behind your head. “Next time you challenge me in front of everyone like that again, I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t want to sit for a week. Understand?” His voice is soft and smooth but his threat is all too real. 

All you can do is nod your head. 

“Good.” 

He pulls you off him and sits you beside him. He only looks at you for a quick second before he gets up and starts getting dressed. 

“Next time, I want your mouth.” He drags the tip of his thumb across your lips. 

All you can do is stare at the half naked God before you. 

Next Time?


End file.
